Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ PяυsιαxHυngяια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Relación de amor-odio? Prusia espera que Hungría dependa de él, pero ella jamás lo haría. "Pero la paso mejor contigo. Eres ruda como las alemanas, eres mi tipo." "¿Eso es un alago? Oh vaya, que romántico." "Marimacha." "Idiota."


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Solo son míos cuando sueño :D

**Advertencia:** Contenido no apto para austriacos, y si eres el señor Austria… ¡No lo veas!

**Pareja:** PrusiaxHungría.

**Datos: **Hungría es Géminis (8/O6, como día de su boda) y Prusia es Capricornio (18/O1).

* * *

_Pollitos prusianos presentan…_

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ PяυsιαxHυngяια…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Géminis~·]**

Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio.

"_¿Cómo me veo?"_

"_¿Uhm?"__ ―el prusiano levantó la vista sin el menor interés, hasta el momento―. "Oh… Mein Gott."_

"_Maldición Prusia, cierra la boca. ¿Me veo bien o no con mi nuevo vestido?"_

"_Em… bien… muy bien… demasiado bien… excesivamente bien. ¿Pero tan corto?"_

"_¿Corto? O sea me veo mal…"_

"_No dije eso."_

"_Me dijiste que me veo mal."_

"_No. Te ves muy bien, enserio."_

"… _¿No me veo gorda?"_

"_Ya dije, te ves bien."_

"…"

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Me cambiaré."_

"_¿Eh, por qué?"_

"_¡Porque me veo mal!"_

"_¡Pero si te dije que te ves bien!"_

"_¡Mientes! ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Me cambiaré!"_

_Minutos después, la joven regresó con una nueva vestimenta._

"_¿Y ahora?"_

"_Mal."_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Bueno… como te dije que veías bien con el anterior quizás…"_

"_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me cambiaré otra vez!"_

"_¡Pero Hungría, te ves bien!"_

"_¡Eres un mentiroso y estúpido!"_

"_¡Argh! ¡Mujeres, quien las entiende!"_

**X**

Son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosas, comunicativas e inteligentes. Tienen mucha energía.

"_Hic, el señor Austria… ¡De señor no tiene nada! Hic. Deja los calzoncillos en el suelo, hic. Es un tacaño… aparenta ser un caballero, hic."_

"_Sí, tienes razón, hic. El señorito es una mierda que no es, hic. Pero yo sigo siendo grandioso, hic" __―luego comenzó a reír―. "¿Más cerveza, señorita Elizaveta?"_

"_¿Competencia, señor Gilbert?"_

"_No. Hic. Únicamente la paso bien contigo, incluso mejor que con West, hic. Ya me estoy mareando, mierda."_

"_Creo que sería bueno ir a casa."_

"_Hic. ¡Por favor Hungría! Tú estás igual que el grandioso yo."_

"_Cállate, hic. Por lo menos me mantengo en pie. Vamos, te llevaré." ―sin previo aviso, la húngara tomó en brazos al albino, este totalmente sonrojado mezclado con el alcohol y la fuerza de la mujer._

"_Oye Hungría…"_

"_El deber de una mujer es cuidar de su pareja."_

"_No estamos casados."_

**X**

Tienen la cautela de buscar entender completamente cada situación antes de actuar.

"_Ya golpeé a Prusia esa vez… pero… ¿tengo que golpearlo de nuevo? Dios, es mi pareja."_

"_¡Bonjour! ¡Prusia, ven a jugar con hermano mayor Francis!"_

"_Ahora que recuerdo, golpeé a Prusia por molestar al señor Austria. Ahora las cosas son distintas."_

"_¡Prusia! ¡Traje cerveza, pero tendrás que jugar con mi amour!"_

"_¡Francia, declárate por muerto!"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Ah, Hungría y una sartén! ¡Auxilio!"_

**X**

Hablan, leen, hacen varias cosas a la vez.

"_A~h, que relajante. Amo tus manos Elizaveta."_

"_Hacía falta que te relajaras."_

_Gilbert estaba recostado en el sofá, boca abajo, siendo masajeado por la húngara, pero no solo eso. Ella también veía la televisión._

"_Siento que voy a ir a las estrellas para conversar con el Viejo Fritz."__ ―dijo medio dormido._

_Luego suena el celular de la muchacha._

"_¿Sí? ¡Bélgica!… Bien. Dándole masajes a Prusia. ¿Cómo has estado Bel-Bel?... Oh, ya veo… ¡Que entretenido!... ¿Qué si veo la telenovela? ¡Claro que sí!"_

_Y así continuaron hablando por teléfono._

_Hungría hacía tres cosas a la vez._

**X**

No será fácil para sus compañeros entenderlas, y de hecho su naturaleza de ir siempre a los extremos las puede desconcertar. Sus parejas tendrán algunos momentos difíciles para entender y responder a lo que ellas piensan y desean.

"_¡Necesito que se armen parejas! ¡Los grabaré para futuras generaciones!"_

"_Hungría, esto no es bueno."_

"_Silencio Prusia. Tú ve al lado del señor Austria."_

"_No entiendo, ¿para qué es esto?" ―preguntó Alfred._

"_Quiero una orgía." ―dijo con una sonrisa macabra._

"_¡QUÉ!" ―todos se asustaron._

"_Prusia, desnuda al señor Austria."_

"_¡Estás demente! ¡Jamás!" ―gritó Prusia._

"_Francia, quiero que beses __**Londres**__. Estados Unidos, haz lo mismo. Quiero un trío FraxUKxUSA."_

"_Por mí ningún problema. Mon amour Angleterre."_

"_¡Aléjate de mí, wine bastard! ¡Alfred, ayúdame~!"_

"_No parece mala idea." ―el de lentes sonrió. Atrapó a Athur y… ya saben lo que sigue._

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Eso, eso! ¡Canadá, úneteles! ¡Quiero un cuarteto!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Help me~!"__―gritó el inglés escapando de los brazos del francés y los del americano._

"_¡No huyas! ¡Debes amar a hermano mayor!" ―lo seguía desnudo o por lo menos una rosa le cubría su intimidad._

"_¡Deténganse! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran sus modeles? ¡Rusia, deja al pobre China, no ves que está traumado! ¡Francia, vístete por el amor de Dios! ¡Italia, deja de desabrocharme la camisa!" ―gritó Alemania._

"_Lo siento… es que… yo tenía ganas."_

"_Como sea… Yo me largo. El que quiera me sigue. Italia, vámonos."_

_Así, todos fueron dejando sola a Hungría, menos Francia, que quedó con las ganas de más._

"_Nadie… quiere amor… de Francia…"_

"_Nadie… quiere amor… orgía. Francia."_

"_¿Oui?"_

"_Me siento triste… no pude…"_

"_Yo también… esto es inhumano…"_

"…_Sí… Francia… por favor, vístete."_

**X**

Son infieles, siempre y cuando se le presente alguien especial que ofrezca realizar sus fantasías sexuales.

"_Cállate."_

"_¿Callarme? Sabes que digo la verdad: Vienes al grandioso Prusia, porque te lo hace mejor que el señorito podrido."_

"_No hables así de él…"_

"_¿Quieres que te recuerde: eres infiel? Estás casada, sino me equivoco."_

"_Cierra la maldita boca, Gilbert."_

"_Admite que lo hago mejor que el 'señor Austria', te daré lo que buscas… Elizaveta. Keseseses."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Capricornio~·]**

Es práctico y prudente, tiene paciencia y hasta es cauteloso cuando hace falta.

_Prusia caminaba en puntitas para no ser escuchado. Todo iba a la perfección. Sonrió triunfante._

"_¿Adónde crees que vas, Gilbert Beilschmisdt?"_

_Se detuvo. Se puso nervioso. Los escalofríos se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo. Volteó._

"_Ho-hola Hungría…"_

"_Responde mi pregunta." ―llevaba una sartén en su mano con las ganas de usarla._

"_Yo… voy a comprar leche."_

"_¿A las tres de la madrugada?"_

"_Em, sí. No puedo conciliar el sueño."_

"_¿Y desde cuando tomas leche? Lo único que bebes es cerveza."_

"_¿Y eso que te importa? Solo voy a comprar y vuelvo."_

"_No te creo. Si no me dices la verdad…"_

"_¡De acuerdo! Iba a salir ¿bien? No quería despertarte, me gritarías."_

"_Ve a la cama."_

"_No."_

"_Ve… a la cama." ―dijo amenazadora._

"_Mierda." _

**X**

Es necesario demostrarle que se le considera como un hombre importante, pero no le gustan los halagos fáciles.

"_Dilo."_

"_No."_

"_Dilo."_

"_No."_

"_Dilo."_

"_Dije que no. ¿Eres idiota o qué? No me extrañaría la respuesta."_

"_Dije: Dilo."_

"_Ash, de acuerdo. Usted es grandioso señor Prusia, me delita tanta su grandiosidad que me da envidia. ¿Feliz?"_

"_No del todo. Lo dijiste sin importancia."_

"_Lo dije sin importancia."_

**X**

Llévalo a las comidas y reuniones familiares (véase reuniones de la ONU).

"_¿Qué hace Prusia aquí? Esto es para los países." __―dijo Alfred._

"_Me pidió que lo llevara, no pude negarme a sus ojos de cordero degollado" ―respondió Hungría―. "Además estamos saliendo, no veo cuál es el problema."_

"_Esto es una reunión de países, naciones. Lamentablemente, Prusia no existe desde hace mucho tiempo." ―dijo con cortesía el británico._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Muchos tienen un aspecto pedante, de autosuficiencia, de superioridad; no les gusta que le lleven la contraria.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Quiero mi nación de vuelta! ¡Así la próxima junta será en Prusia!"_

"_¡Ni siquiera eres un país, please! ¡Y no deberías estar aquí!" __―exclamó el héroe._

"_¡Cierra la boca niñato! ¡El grandioso yo lleva más años que todos ustedes, idiotas! ¡Ya verán, algún día mi Gran Reino regresará y los esclavizaré, me pedirán piedad! ¡Sobre tú, idiota del vodka!"_

"_¡Tipo, como que no me insultes! ¡Te atacaré con mi pony rosa!" ―Polonia se sintió ofendido. Los otros quedaron desconcertados._

"_Polonia… él se refería al señor Rusia." ―le dijo en un susurró Toris._

"_Oh… como que ya lo sabía ¡¿Cómo crees que me iba confundir Liet?"_

"_Asique es para mí"__ ―dijo con voz suave el ruso―. "No puedes volver a ser una nación, mi querido RDA. (República Democrática Alemana)"_

"_Sin ofender West, ¡No me llames RDA! ¡Soy el grandioso Prusia!"_

"_Hermano…"―musitó Ludwig._

**X**

A veces le cuesta ser generoso con los demás y le cuesta hacer favores de forma altruista.

"_¿Prusia, me puedes ayudar?"_

"_¿A cambio de qué?"_

"_¿Cómo que a cambio de qué? Te estoy pidiendo un favor."_

"_Si no tengo a nada a cambio, no lo haré."_

"_¿Qué quieres?"__ ―dijo tratando de sonar amable._

"_Quiero… tu país, será llamado Prusia."_

"_No necesito de tu ayuda. Arreglaré por mí cuenta el tejado."_

**X**

Son persistentes. No aceptan un _no _por respuesta y nunca se van con las manos vacías.

"_Dije que no."_

"_Úsalo~."_

"_Una vez lo usé, y me molestaba el trasero. Asique, olvídalo Gilbert."_

"_Vamos, por lo menos el grandioso yo nunca te lo ha visto puesto."_

"_No quiero."_

"_¿Por mi~?"_

"_No."_

"_Pero es lindo, es sensual."_

"_Puedes suplicarme todo lo que quieras, seguiré negándome a usar esa tanga, que solo es un hilo."_

"_Y el gran Prusia seguirá insistiendo hasta que te lo pongas, lindura."_

"_¿Eres idiota?"_

"_Únicamente… no acepto un no por respuesta." _

**X**

Son fieles, leales, aunque no lo parezcan.

"_¡¿Dónde?"_

"_Eh-eh-eh… entró dentro la habitación de A-Austria…"_

"_¡Gracias caballero, Dios se lo pagará! ¡Prusia~!"__―Hungría entró a la casa el austriaco, pero paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su ex-marido al otro lado de la puerta._

"_¡Tonto, suéltame! ¡No toques ahí!"_

"_¡Keseseseses! ¿Se siente suave?"_

"_¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_Mira tu cara, señorito. Lo has aguantado bien."_

"_¡Que me dejes! ¡No…! ¡Ahí no! ¡Quítalo, quítalo, quítalo!"_

"_¡Argh! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Prusia, tú…!" ―había entrado pateando la puerta, al ver lo que estaban haciendo ambos hombres, se paralizó._

"_¿Hungría?" ―dijeron ambos._

"_¿Qué… qué hacen?"_

"_¿No es obvio? Le hago cosquillas al señorito con una pluma en sus pies."_

"_¿Cosquillas? Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Jugamos un rato a las cartas, y mi grandiosa persona se aburrió."_

"_Después el muy tonto le pidió prestada una pluma a Gilbird, y comenzó con todo esto."_

"_Ah. Era eso… que alivio." __―suspiró Elizaveta._

"_¿…?"―cara de interrogante de ambos hombres. Luego, Prusia se levantó yendo a coger la mano de la húngara, para despedirse._

_Iban de regreso a su casa, ninguno se hablaba, nada, ni un "Ehm". Nada._

"_Hungría, ¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo con Austria?"_

"_¿Eh? Yo… pues… que me eras infiel."_

"_¿Qué? ¡Eso es completamente tonto!" ―rió._

"_¡No te rías! Esto es serio. Además, te conozco bien."_

"_No seas tonta, ¿para qué el grandioso yo quisiera otra persona? y si lo hiciera, me pegarías con tu sartén, es más por eso prácticamente."_

"_Muérete."_

"_Pero la paso mejor contigo. Eres ruda como las alemanas, eres mi tipo."_

"_¿Eso es un alago? Oh vaya, que romántico."_

"_Marimacha."_

"_Idiota."_

**X**

Buscan mujeres del tipo caseras, que tengan una visión seria de la vida, que sepan cocinar y tener un gran sentido de la maternidad. También que sean naturales, honestas y alegres.

"_¡Prusia, mira lo que me encontré!" __―la castaña se acercó al sillón, sentándose al lado del nombrado._

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Un álbum familiar de hace años. Mira, aquí estas tú de pequeño."_

"_Sí… ¡Era tan lindo!"_

"_La verdad sí, ¿Qué te habrá pasado?"_

"…_no me gusto ese comentario."_

"_Aw~, era una lindura de pequeña, pateándote el trasero."_

"_Porque te creías hombre."_

"_Pero igual te ganaba. Bueno, sigamos. ¡Que lindo Ita-chan!"_

"_El grandioso yo no puede creer que lo vistieras como una niña, pobre Italia-chan."_

"_Oh, esta es cuando fuimos al campo. Sacro Imperio Romano no paraba de sonrojarse"__ ―suspiró―. "Se veían tan lindos juntos."_

"_Cierra ese álbum, no quiero verlo más."_

"_Prusia… ¿Es por…Sacro Imperio verdad?"_

"_Tch."_

"_¿No crees que ya es hora de hablar?"_

"_No. Están bien como están."_

"_Pero…"_

"_No es fácil para mí. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? '¿Sabes West? Tú eres Sacro Imperio Romano, así es, eres ese niño del que estuvo enamorado el pequeño Italia-chan. Un día te encontré medio muerto y te adopte como mi hermano con el nombre de Alemania. Ahora puedes ir contarle la verdad a Italia-chan y que sean felices.' ¡No puedo decirle eso!"_

"_Cálmate Prusia. Sabemos que tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Yo te ayudaré, buscaremos las palabras necesarias, veras que todo saldrá bien" ―ella sonrió levemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Acercó su mano a la de Gilbert―. "Confía en mí."_

"…_Hungría…"_

"_Para pasar este mal rato, te cocinaré un rico __Apfestrudel, y algo para el pequeño Gilbird.__"_

"_Pío, pío."_

**X**

Aman que su mujer dependa de él y que lo mime constantemente, necesitan mucha demostración de afecto.

"_¿Qué tanto me miras?"_

"_Dame un beso~."__―dijo haciendo un puchero. El prusiano estaba recostado en el sofá._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Sí, dale un besito al grandioso Prusia."_

"_De acuerdo." ―se le acercó, lo besó, pero sin las ganas._

"_Que linda."_

"_Actúas como un crío."_

"_Admítelo."_

"_¿Admitir qué?"_

"_No puedes vivir sin mi grandiosa persona, no eres nada, tu vida no es nada… sin el gran Prusia, el gran Gilbert."_

"_Estás demente si crees que yo dependo de ti."_

"_Gib mir noch einen Kuß."_

"_¿Otro? Bien…"_

**X**

·

·

**...****Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Para Capricornio, Géminis es muy expresiva, habla demasiado y actúa en forma irresponsable, y para Géminis, Capricornio es frío, calculador y rutinario.

"_¡Limpio tu mugrosa ropa todos los días! ¿Y me dices que soy irresponsable?"_

"_¡Hey! Agradezco que limpies mi grandiosa ropa, pero el hecho que estés horas hablando con Bélgica por teléfono… ¡Dejas la cocina prendida! ¡¿No te das cuenta que puede explotar la casa?"_

"_¡Claro! ¡Te importa la casa antes que yo ¿no?"_

"_¿Eh? Claro que me impor-"_

"_Eres tan frío y calculador, incluso en la cama."_

"_¿A qué viene eso? Muy bien, tú… ¡hablas demasiado! ¡…Y lo estás haciendo ahora!"_

"_¡No hablo demasiado, solo me expreso! ¡Eres un cavernícola!"_

"_¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Voy a salir a un bar!"_

"_¡Bien por mí! ¡Ve y diviértete! ¡Por lo menos eso no es rutinario! ¡Idiota!"_

"_¡Marimacha!"_

**X**

A Capricornio le encanta seguir unas reglas, y a Géminis le encanta romperlas.

"_¿Desde cuándo esa absurda regla?"_

"_Desde que soy lo bastante grandioso como para crearla."_

"_¿Así?"_

"_Sí. ¡Qué esperas! La primera regla es: Servirle de desayuno al grandioso Gilbert, cereal con leche."_

"_Puedes hacerlo por ti mismo ¿sabes?"_

"_Pero… ¡Te lo ordeno!"_

"_Tus reglas son absurdas, no sirven. Bueno, ahora debo irme a ver a Ita-chan, creo que tiene problemas con tu hermano. Nos vemos más tarde, viszontlátásra."__ ―dijo un 'adiós' en húngaro._

"… _¿y mi desayuno?"_

**X**

Géminis y Capricornio llegan a convivir en pareja, las discusiones por dinero serán feroces.

"_¡Elizaveta! ¡¿Tú tomaste nuestro dinero?"_

"_No grites. ¿Cuál dinero?"_

"_El de la caja."_

"_Ah, ese dinero. Pues… los use para algo que me hacía falta."_

"_¿Los…usaste?"_

"_Sí. Pero era para algo importante."_

"_Ese dinero… era importante… ¡Le iba comprar una parejita a Gilbirt!"_

"_Lo siento."_

"_¿En que lo usaste?"_

"_En… ropa. ¡Estaba en oferta! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dios me llamaba a comprarlas."_

"_Por… ropa… ¡El grandioso yo necesitaba ese dinero!"_

"_Un pollito no sale tan caro. Puedes volver a juntar nuevamente."_

"_¡No! ¡También era para comprar la nueva cerveza que sacó Alemania al mercado!"_

"_No es para tanto."_

"_¡Eres una gastadora compulsiva, Hungría!"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

**X**

La Géminis es conocida por su doble personalidad y carácter variable, igual que ríe tiene una lágrima fácil que puede llegar a desconcertar a cualquier hombre y sin duda más al Capricornio.

"_¿Por-fa-vor?" __―dijo lenta y pausada, manteniendo la mirada de tristeza hacia su hombre que alguna vez fue un gran reino._

"_Elimina esa mirada, no funcionara con el grandioso yo."_

"_¿Por favor, Gilbert? Te lo pido." ―se acercó, apoyando sus manos sobre la chaqueta del nombrado._

"_Eli… no sigas… ¡deja de mirar así, me estás provocando! Y la verdad… el grandioso yo solo tiene dinero para regresar."_

"_Sé que tienes un poco más… ¿por-fa-vor-Gil-bert? ¿Gil-bert?" ―otra vez lentamente, lamentándose._

"_Eh-eh-eh…"―moduló apenas, para enseguida pensar: '¡Viejo Fritz, que estás en el cielo, dame una señal! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Solo…mírala, se ve tan tierna! No resistiré más… yo… yo…'_

"_¿No lo harás? ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡No me quieres! ¡Eres vil y despiadado!" ―Hungría comenzó a llorar falsamente y decir miles de cosas en contra del albino, por cierto, se encuentra desconcertado._

"_¡Está bien! ¡Deja de llorar! Te compraré ese maldito peluche."_

"_¡Ay, que lindo! ¡Gracias! Eres tan grandioso Gilbert." ―lo abrazó._

"_Gracias… supongo…"_

**X**

A Capricornio le gustan las relaciones duraderas; puede comportarse como un niño, en cambio a la Géminis no les gusta atarse a no ser si encuentra realmente enamorada.

"_Hungría…"_

"_Prusia, ya te lo dije. No quiero atarme, ya tuve suficiente con casarme con el señor Austria. De verdad me alagas, pero no quiero."_

"_Comprendo. Yo… pensaba que aceptarías, luego de las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros… sobre todo aquella noche."_

"_Am… esa noche… estábamos ebrios."_

"_Sí, tienes razón. No sé si aceptaras, el grandioso yo no es bueno para esta clase de cosas… Italia-chan me aconsejó. Ten."__ ―tratando de desviar la mirada, avergonzándose de su sonrojo, le entregó un ramo de rosas._

"_¿Tú…de verdad…?"_

"_Em, no… únicamente te tengo cariño… es todo."_

"_Tengo una idea. Te daré la oportunidad para conquistarme, y… tengo la corazonada que lo lograras, nunca pierdes… según tú… Grandioso Prusia. ¿Estás sonrojado?"_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡No lo estoy!"_

**X**

En Capricornio, su relación puede llegar a ser duradera para desconcierto de sus amigos. Él es feliz de complacerla y de tener una mujer Géminis.

"_¿Cuánto llevan juntos?" __―preguntó Antonio._

"_¿Seis meses?" ―se preguntó Gilbert._

"_Que despistado eres, son ocho meses." ―corrigió la castaña._

"_Han sido los mejores ocho meses de mi grandiosa vida. Keseseseses."_

"_No me lo creo" ―dijo Francis―. "Ustedes dos se llevaban mal, pésimo. Ni siquiera podría encontrar una pincée del amour."_

"_Para que veas que las personas cambian, amigo Frankreich."_

"_Sí Prusia es feliz, nosotros también lo somos." ―mencionó contento el español._

"_Mi ojo…"__―se quejó Elizaveta, rápidamente el albino fue a ella, preguntando donde le duele o si tiene alguna mugre―. "¿Tengo algo?"_

"_No… nada." ―dijo, y la joven le quedó mirando―. "¿Qué, tengo algo en mi grandioso rostro?"_

"_Tienes sucia la mejilla." ―luego le limpió. Él estaba feliz, ambos estaban felices._

"_Como que comienzo a sentir nervios." ―pronunció el castaño al francés._

"_Yo también, ma chère espagnol."_

"_¿No creen que Hungría es linda?" ―preguntó un sonriente Gilbert._

"_¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a La Prussen?" ―Francia como España se encontraban desconcentrados._

**X**

Géminis tiene una gracia que vuelve locos a los Capricornio y estos saben cómo nadie que a las Géminis se les conquista con frases hechas y palabras dulces.

"_Quiero ser un pajarito con patitas de algodón para posarme en tu pecho y robar tu corazón."__ ―le susurró al odio, con la voz suave._

"_Ya basta, Gilbert."_

"_¿Por qué? Me vuelves loco."_

"_Me siento incomoda… y…"_

"_Me hierve la sangre cuando te veo."_

"_E-eso no fue romántico…"_

"_Me provocas hasta cuando respiras, Elizaveta. Si yo fuera tú, hace bastante rato que me hubiera tocado."_

"_No sigas… por favor… maldición…"_

"_¿Te gustaron?"_

"_La primera sí… pero las otras como que se te pasaron un poquito."_

"_¿Pero te gustaron?"_

"_Am… sí."_

"_Lo sabía, es fácil seducirte, y más si se trata del grandioso yo."_

"_¿De dónde sacaste esas frases?"_

"_Francia me las dijo… No creas que fue para mí, fue como un concejo."_

"_Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_¿Qué haremos? Yo sé que hacer."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

En su relación sexual Géminis podrá ayudar a Capricornio a descubrir nuevas sensaciones y placeres y para los normalmente conservadores Capricornio, esto supondrá toda una revelación.

_Continuación:_

_Elizaveta fue llevando al prusiano al dormitorio, siendo más exactos a la cama, entregando su lengua entre los besos de ambos. Luego, con desesperación le arrancó la camisa._

"_¡Oye! Era mi preferida."__ ―reclamó Gilbert._

"_Cierra la maldita boca" ―dijo, y lo tumbo en la cama. Se posó sobre su cuerpo, besándole los labios, las mejillas, el rostro completo, después siguió con el masculino torso. Al recorrerlo, se incorporó, despojándose de sus prendas, sobre todo las que cubrían su pecho. Y luego siguió probando la boca de Gilbert―. "Maldición Prusia… tócame la pierna…"_

_Obedeció._

"_Muévete Hungría." ―pidió, no, ordenó que se moviera sobre su miembro escondido en el pantalón. Rozando a pesar de que aun estuvieran sus partes íntimas detrás de las telas. Él se había posesionado parte de las caderas y trasero de ella, con las manos, ayudándola a moverse mientras lo besaba._

"_Prusia… ¿sabes? Francia también me enseñó cosas."_

"_¿Cómo cuáles?"_

"_Quiero saber… que hay de cierto del rumor de tus cinco metros."_

"_Oh, te sorprenderás… pero ya lo conoces… no entiendo."_

"_Francia me prestó un libro muy interesante, se llama Kamasutra. Y sobre tus cinco metros, sí, ya lo conozco, pero ahora quiero averiguar, como es para estas posiciones."_

"_Je, como quieras. Mis grandiosos cinco metros te dejaran invalidad durante un mes."_

"_Eso quiero verlo."_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Lalalala. Ahora me pregunto… ¡Por qué ninguno de ellos es Virgo! Sep, yo soy virgo. Me siento tan mal… por el momento nadie de Hetalia es de mi signo… sniff... los únicos que lo son: Manu, Pedro e Itzel, no sé si cuenta LatínHetalia ¬¬. ¡Me gusto esta pareja! Es como amor/odio. ¿Les cuento? Iba tan bien con el horóscopo, sobre todo con los signos, tenía todo guardado en dos 2 word, lo deje a la mitad para continuar otro día. Al otro día, muy feliz de la vida, entre a mi carpetita de "Fic's"… ¡No estaba el de la compatibilidad! ¡Tenía ordenado todo! Solo estaba el de los signos hechos… y tuve que volver a buscar las compatibilidades, sniff sniff… pero logré terminarlo. Fue atroz lo que me sucedió, tenerlo hecho y ¡puff! desapareció.

Eso sería, espero que les haya gustado como a mí, porque me eché varias risas xD

_Review's?_

_Am… Prusia irá a tu casa a cumplir todos tus deseos_

_Incluso *Censurado*._

_:D_


End file.
